Good and Bad Ligth and Darkness
by JuliaMatsu
Summary: Chrno Crusade e Inuyasha. UA, Numa Terra onde demonios, humanos, anjos e youkais vivem em harmonia, um mal desperta em meio a amores, lutas, dores e tristezas. Nada pode ser tão perfeito....


**Bem e Mal – Duas partes de um todo**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yo! Minna-san! Nem sei por onde começar ". Acho que pelo início é melhor XD

Queria, primeiramente, agradecer a todos que se prontificaram a ler minha singela fic, fico muito feliz e por favor: COMENTEM Ò.ó! Espero que gostem e dêem sua opinião e sugestão, chutes na bunda (ITAI! Isso dói T.T), só peço que não me mandem doces ou chocolate, é que eu estou de DIETA u.u

Valeu mesmo por lerem, viu!

E não esqueçam…

COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! Ò.Ó

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade pertence a Daisuke Moriyama, assim como Inu-Yasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi. Eu só peguei emprestado um pouquinho u.u"

Obs.: Chrno tá na forma grande (como quando ele conhece a Madalena), mas com aquela trancinha kawaii 'ttebayo, tá!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Prólogo**

Tempos atrás, quando o mundo era divido entre bem e mal, anjos e demônios, humanos e youkais, o caos era predominante.

Youkais e demônios se uniram, assim como os humanos e os anjos e uma guerra de eras foi travada. Mortes incontáveis, sofrimento, dor, desespero, ódio e tudo o mais fizeram com que este mundo se dizimasse lentamente.

Mas então, surgiu uma sacerdotisa e um anjo que, juntos selaram esta guerra e fizeram com que o destino pudesse tecer um futuro melhor do que aquele que estava previsto. E unindo suas últimas forças, num último suspiro, a Sacerdotisa e o anjo criaram um báculo sagrado, o Cross Rod cujo meio possui uma jóia de intensa beleza e brilho nomeada Shikon no Tama, a Jóia de Quatro Almas: a alma de um ANJO; de um YOUKAI; de um HUMANO e de um DEMÔNIO.

Assim foi selada aquela era de caos e deu-se início a um grande período de paz na Terra. Mas será que essa paz irá durar para sempre?…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1**

O Sol brilhava fortemente num céu de esplendoroso azul. Dois olhos de um vermelho sangue miravam o horizonte distraidamente, enquanto caminhava em direção ao colégio. Sua pele era morena e possuía orelhas levemente pontudas. Uma trança longa de cor roxa voava com o soprar do vento, o uniforme com o símbolo de asas negras indicava que ele estudava no melhor colégio para youkais e demônios naquela região.

"Chrno!" Uma jovem um pouco mais baixa que ele corria em sua direção, seus cabelos eram loiros e os olhos azuis. Trajava uma saia comprida de prega azul marinha e uma camiseta branca, cuja estampa era uma cruz com uma jóia em seu centro, ela cursava no colégio de feiras para humanos e anjos.

"Rosette." Chrno sorriu ao vê-la correndo em sua direção, ela estava atrasada como sempre, mas ele não mais se importava. Desde que a conhecera fora assim, sempre assim… "Você está atrasada."

"Eu sei!" Rosette parou do lado do jovem demônio a se apoiou em seus joelhos arfando. "Achei que você já estava acostumado."

"E estou…" Chrno murmurou andando calmamente em direção ao colégio, seguido pela jovem. "Que horas você sai hoje?"

"Eu?" Rosette olhou para o amigo e sorriu um pouco. "12:30h, por quê?"

"Por nada." Chrno desviou do olhar de Rosette, seu rosto um pouco rubro. "É que eu tava pensando em ir ao cinema mais tarde com um grupo de amigos, você quer?"

"Vou pensar, mais tarde eu te dou a resposta." Rosette riu de leve, seu rosto também vermelho. "Ah! Olha, é a Kagome! Oi! Kagome!"

A jovem com de longos cabelos pretos, cujas pontas eram onduladas olhou para a jovem que a chamava. Sorriu ao se deparar com Rosette e Chrno, acenou de leve e caminhou na direção dos dois.

"Olá, Chrno-kun, Rosette-chan!" Kagome trajava uma saia de prega que terminava no meio das pernas e uma camiseta branca com detalhes em verde e um lenço vermelho, sua aparência claramente oriental denunciava sua origem em terras asiáticas.

Os três então começaram a conversar sobre várias coisas, rindo de vez em quando, até que surgiu uma questão de que Kagome não pôde deixar de comentar com Chrno.

"Chrno? É verdade que a partir de determinada época da vida de um demônio e youkai vocês devem escolher com quem devem passar uma vida inteira e envelhecer com esta pessoa, até que ela morra?"

"Ah…" Chrno olhou um pouco espantado para Kagome "C-como?…"

"É o boato que corre no meu colégio. Só queria saber se era verdade." Kagome deu de ombros e calou-se, olhando para o horizonte, observando as pessoas ao seu redor.

"…" Chrno olhou de relance para Rosette que parecia estar mergulhada em pensamentos. "É, é verdade sim."

As duas olharam um pouco impressionadas para um Chrno muito envergonhado e descontente com a situação. Rosette sentiu seu coração acelerar sem saber o porquê. Depois de um tempo em silêncio e de uma leve e espontânea pressão dos olhares curiosos das duas jovens, Chrno resolveu responder.

"Caso não façamos isso, perderemos nossos poderes e longevidade." Chrno olhou para o céu, as mãos atrás da cabeça, o rosto ainda vermelho. "Isso vale para os demônios e youkais acima de 500 anos."

"Isso vale para hanyous também?" Perguntou Kagome um pouco apreensiva. Chrno e Rosette se entreolharam com um discreto sorriso nos lábios. Kagome tentava, mas não conseguia esconder suas bochechas bastante rosadas.

"Acredito que sim." Chrno deu de ombros e andou um pouco mais rapidamente "Eu estou um pouco atrasado, por isso vou na frente. Tchau Kagome, Rosette!"

"Tchau Chrno!" Disseram ambas em coro acenando e sorrindo.

"E então, Kagome…" Rosette começou, sorrindo ameaçadoramente. "Pensando no Inuyasha?"

"C-c-claro q-que não!" Kagome mirou Rosette em espanto, seu rosto mais rubro do que antes. "Era só uma curiosidade, só isso! Vê lá se eu quero… tipo… 'casar' nessa idade?"

"Sei… Mas que você gosta dele desde quando se entende por gente, você gosta!" Rosette riu consigo mesma e avistou mais um pouco a frente o hanyou que acabara de comentar. Percebeu que Kagome olhava para o chão distraidamente. Essa era a sua chance! "Bem, eu acho que vou virar aqui, já estou um pouco atrasada então é melhor pegar um atalho."

Kagome ao perceber Inuyasha ao longe que andava em sua direção, virou-se desesperadamente para Rosette, até perceber que esta não era mais que um ponto no horizonte. Uma singela gota lhe escorreu pela cabeça.

"Kagome?" A jovem olhou para o hanyou rapidamente ao ouvir a voz deste. Seu rosto ardendo em chamas. "Tudo bem?"

"Tudo sim." Depois de respondê-lo caminhou lentamente ao lado do amigo que trajava o mesmo uniforme que Chrno. "E com você?"

"Estamos indo." Inuyasha respondeu olhando para a jovem. Grandes momentos de silêncio profundo prolongaram-se até a chegada do colégio de Kagome, suas amigas a esperavam no portão. "Até mais, Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome o chamou rapidamente, antes que ele fosse embora ou até mesmo antes que alguma de suas amigas a vissem. "Você tá sabendo do boato?"

"Que boato?" Inuyasha parou de andar lentamente e mirou a jovem que olhava desesperadamente para a entrada do colégio.

"De que youkais e demônios têm que escolher alguém pra passar o resto da vida."

"Ah… isso…" O hanyou coçou a cabeça e sentiu seu rosto aquecer de leve. "É, é verdade…"

Ambos ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio, até que uma das amigas da Kagome veio correndo e a puxou para dentro da escola, dando um breve 'oi' para Inuyasha. Este não pôde fazer nada a não ser acenar um tchau para Kagome, que tentava despedir-se também.

"É… esse vai ser um longo dia…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Glossário:**

**Cross Rod**: Um bastão em forma de cruz com a Shikon no Tama no meio deste. É abençoado com poderes divinos, também podendo ser corrompido. Estabiliza a paz e permite que humanos, anjos, demônios e youkais vivam em harmonia. Claro, isso não se aplica a todos os seres, ainda existem aqueles que não são afetados pelo Cross Rod.

**Horário de saída 12:30**: Eu quis colocar como se a história passasse no Brasil. Muito porque se você colocar uma cruz no mapa do Brasil, suas extremidades se encaixam perfeitamente, o que dá a idéia do Cross Rod se encaixar no nosso país . E como a maioria das escolas brasileiras vai de, mais ou menos, de 7:30h a 12:30h, tá aí a explicação. Os estados onde tudo acontece é Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo com um toque de Minas Gerais XP. Se os japoneses usam o Japão e todo mundo gosta, não estou impedida de usar o Brasil u.u. E além do mais, aqui é o país que tem menos preconceito e que mais recebe as pessoas de braços abertos, o que mais se encaixaria melhor? -- E "Nosso Lar" (é uma colônia espiritual) está em cima do Rio de Janeiro 3

**-chan/-kun**: Kagome é descendente de japonês e freqüenta um templo xintoísta, tá. o.o E sim, nesse templo tem a Goshinboku u.u

Nyaaaa! Terminei o primeiro capítulo. Talvez semana que vem eu poste outro, ou talvez quando der X3

Espero que tenham gostado, é uma das minhas primeiras fics que posto. Bom, é a segunda dividida em capítulos. A outra que havia postado se chamava "Kaeru Inu", mas o site ficou fora do ar, não postou os outros capítulos que eu tinha enviado, meu computador foi deletado e eu desisti de terminá-la. Mas espero que com essa fic seja diferente!

Arigatou gozaimashita por terem lido. Logo postarei em algum site as fanarts dessa fic, espero que gostem também!

Kissus,

Sore ja!

Matsu Pluta Hibari

"_**Família Pluta é nóis! Ò.ó"**_

_**Gomen nansai, Plu-chan, eu não pude ir no encontro da família Pluta T.T**_


End file.
